The Lion, and The Raven
by Reigning Fyre
Summary: The Kami are a very rare species, and they breed once every 175 years. At times, the kami make their mate, by falling in love with a human, and turning them a Kami. Although, they have to convince the human to break all ties with their original humanity.
1. Chapter One

1_Raven and Lion, the bird, and the cat._

_Driven apart, but more than that. _

_Animals to sell, law to protect._

_The word, and the sword, the fur, and the sect._

_The black haired demon,_

_the blonde haired free men._

_The blue eyed wonder,_

_The cross colored blunder. _

_The love that sprung,_

_from the ground that was wrung,_

_with worries and pain of the world._

**Is it all really worth while? Is it all really the truth? Could he be what I think he probably is? He probably is though.**

You're just a human. A measly, horriable, undeinably, beautiful, handsome, strong human. With gorgeous blonde hair even.

**Yeah, but I'm also disgusting, porn addict, a homo phobe, and a tragic machine. **

Yes, but I can change that.

**Change what? **

Change you.

**To what?**

To what my kind is.

**I'll leave?**

Yes.

**But..my friends, my family...my duty.**

I know.

**I don't know if I could.**

It's your choice.

**What if I did?**

What if you didn't?

**I would grow old and die. **

Yes, but also...

**I would never see you again.**

That's correct.

**Or hear you again.**

Yes.

**Or see you again.**

I'm afraid so.

Do you want to?

**If I don't, I'll have my friends.**

Also correct.

**I'll grow old on the job, and die in a bed sleeping.**

Maybe.

**Or I could die from a bullet tomorrow.**

Also true.

**I don't know what to do.**

Would you like to have this proposition?

**What would that be?**

To be a protector of the human race.

**Isn't that what I am?**

Yes, but you are a human protecting humans.

**Oh.**

You could be something greater, but still protect them.

**That sounds....wonderful.**

Yes,

**Would...would I be able to see all my friends as well?**

Yes.

**My family?**

Yes.

**What about Chris?**

He may come with us if you so desire.

**I don't know. I want him to grow up.**

Why don't you let him, then when he's older, give him the choice.

**That is a good idea.**

Yes.

**It works out so nicely....what's the catch?**

You will see your friends, family, pets, and everything else grow older, and older, and older until it finally withers, away and dies.

**That doesn't sound to pleasant.**

It's not.

**Then why do you do it?**

I was waiting to meet someone like you.

**Me?**

Yes, you...I wanted to spend eternity with someone that I fell in love with.

**Love? Me?**

Yes.

**But...No one loves me, not even my parents!**

But I do.

**No! Your lying! You want something from me don't you!?**

Yes. I want your love ......Leon.

Leon Orcot burst upright from the dream that he was having, sweating, and panting heavily.

"What in all hells was that dream....?" he muttered to himself, cupping his head in his hands.

He stood up, only in his black silk boxers, and walked out of his room which was wallpapered in porno. Stomping off to the kitchen, he poured some cold coffee from his pot into a chipped mug, and chugged the bitter liqued down.

"Well...time to go catch another physco." he mummbled to himself, and started to trudge back to get dressed.

When the blonde cop had stepped out of the door, he reached down to slip the key under the mat when he heard a large RIIIIIIIP!

"What the?!" Leon felt his back, and groaned in pure disbelif.

"The fuck?! My jacket ripped! What the HELL!?" he screamed to himself.

"SHUT UP DOWN THERE!" He heard a person above his apartment scream, and stomp on the roof with a shoe clad foot.

Ignoring the person, Leon looked to his back, and saw that the trusty jean jacket had ripped right down the seam.

"Oh crap." he said, remembering that he was to get paid until another four days. He would have to live in the cold, and wind with out his trusty jean jacket to flap around him.

Ripping it off, and shoving it in a trash can on the way out of the door from his complex, he muttered about stupid Mondays, and there curses.

Count D sat up with a gasp. The dream he had just had was one of the oddest he had, had in a quite a few years time. He stood silently, and slipped his feet into a pair of silk slippers. He wondered to the back of his room, and stood at the door.

"D?" a small racoon/girl asked from the doorway on entry.

"....yes Pon-chan?" he asked politely as always.

"Uh....would you like some breakfast? T-chan is cooking, and Chris-kun is helping set the table!" she beamed at the petshop owner.

"Ah...how nice, I shall join you when I finish dressing, now run along!" he said playfully, pushing her out of the room.

Turning back to the red, and gold silk clad room, he sighed. His life was so glamorous, but no one to dazzle. The pets thought only of food, rest, and another mate. He loved their simplicity, but he was just so lonely at times.

He had taken a lover or two when he was a younger kami, but now that he was fast approaching his mid life, he was expected to take a mate.

Sighing, the youthful count began to dress in one of his chengnosames which was the art work of a great lion, and raven whirled in a mass of feathers, and fur. It was one of the Count's favorite clothing articles because of the rich reds, golds, and black colors which designed the article.

Ame: Clicky clicky! You know you want to review! WHOOTWHOOT! Hehehehehe!


	2. Chapter Two

1Beautiful.

Absolutely gorgeous.

So utterly breathtaking...that is was murderous.

He tried to back away from the saint like person as fast, and as far as possiable. The man that was backing away held a hand out and cried out, "NO!"

The two letter word burst inside of the handsome head of the person and they sat up.

"..." Looking at the man, they reached out with their claw like fingers.

"No...noooo....Nooooo! NOOOOOOOO!" the man screamed, and then was gone.

"The FUCK was that?!" Leon asked himself as he sat up from his couch.

He had just fallen asleep on his couch when he had felt the sleepiness of the alchohol start to affect him.

He tried to fend it off with a loud tele, but when the sleep overtook him, he welcomed it with open arms.

Leon struggled to stand upright, but something kept him on the couch.

"Bloody hell!" He yelled, remembering that he had taken a bullet the other day, and he couldn't more his right leg because of the bloody cast.

"Shiiiit!" he wimpered as he felt the cast. It felt like it was squeezing the air, and blood out of his leg. It itched like no tomorrow, and he just needed it off. He heaved himself over the side of the couch, and panted.

Leon was half way to the door, when he slipped and fell heavily on to the floor again. "Crap..." came his calm reply to his predicement.

When Leon rolled over, and just stared at the ceiling, he covered an eye with his arm.

"What the hell has to screw my life up so well..." he thought to the day earlier, and sighed pitifully.

Day Before

The blonde cop stomped into his car, and put it in reverse to get out of his complex's parking lot. He growled, and gritted his teeth, waiting for a stale red light to turn green.

Leon swerved on the street to avoid a collision from some other crazy driver on the street as he was trying to turn on a green light.

"CRAP!" He yelled, as he heard the unmistakable screech of metal on metal.

Not fast enough to catch the guys lisence plate number, he growled, and mentally cursed the guy to hell and back.

Leon pulled into the PD parking lot, and stomped past the desk, and up the stairs. Grabbing some coffee from a rookie's hands, and throwing a ten in his face, he stormed off, ignoring the shreik from the rookie.

Leon come stomping into his office, shivering, and trying to heat up from the Starbucks coffee in his hands.

"Hey there big boy! What's up?" Jill, his female partner asked, sitting on his wooden desk.

"Not today Jill..I'm NOT in the mood." Leon growled roughly, glaring daggers at his female partner's shoes.

"What have you got against my shoes there Orcot?" she asked, obviously pissed at how her partner was behaving.

"Godamnit! My good jacket ripped, some asshole scratced my car, and I keep fucking dreaming of talking to someone invisible!" He cursed to her, and ground his teeth in the famous temper he had.

"Really?! I'm sorry Leon, that sucks, and I really hope you have a better day..." Jill stated with real sympathy.

"Yeah...yeah..." Leon waved her away, muttering an apology for being angry with her.

"ORCOT!" came the irate bellow of his chief.

Hearing the old codger, he sighed, and slumped.

"COMING!" he yelled back. Taking a gulp of stolen coffee, he got up and stretched.

He walked to the office, and was surprised to find at least four other officers in he office.

"Yeah...whatya want?" He snapped, scratching his head.

"We had a homicide in downtown China Town. We need you to get your ass out there, and get some clues. We know how you hang out there, so don't complain! GO!" the chief yelled, and flung him out again.

"Dumbass..." The homicide cop muttered, stepping into his damaged car.

Starting the half hour drive to the infamous Chinatown, he turned on the radio to 96.1 FM and started relaxing to some modern Pop, and rap on KISS FM.

Reaching a stop light, he tapped his fingers in rythme on the steering wheel, and smilied. He was doing his job, and he was going to get paid. Maybe get a raise! That would be really nice...

Leon got to China town with no further incidents, and he was happily smiling. When he got to the orientel style dwellings, he noticed some familiar faces, who smiled, and waved at him.

He knew he sorta was the unnofficial protector of the place, and he was kinda glad that so many people looked up to him. He looked around, and say a crowd starting to gather at the end of one of the busy streets.

Skipping through the people on the block, as he was trying to not step on any one's toys, he made his way slowly towards the gathering. Leon pushed his way through the crowd, crying out that he was an officer of the law.

Getting to the scene, he saw a person on the ground, covered in blood with gunshot's in the chest, and lower legs. Peices of bone, and flesh had scattered, making in like a bloody painting.

The mass of muttiliated flesh caused him to wince, and lean away for a moment. Leon came back, and bent down to the body. It was defeniatly dead, but something about was odd. He noticed that the gunshots were different, there were different people involved in this.

Leon got up, and started to make his way to a pay phone to call in some back up. He got to one, next to an alleyway. He dug out some change, and dialed mumbling about expenses. Hearing the chief pick up, he groaned.

"Chief! We got a problem down here, multiple killers. I need back up, and-" his next sentence was interupted with a scream.

His scream.

Shreiking out, he felt a blasting sense of pain come from his leg. Looking down he saw a fountain of blood, then felt, or heard the aftershocks of a gun blast.

Looking up, he saw a masked figure with glinting eyes. Leon tightened his eyes in pain, clutching the fast crumpling leg.

He didn't notice the now frantic screechs coming from the ear peice of the phone. He crumpled, his head hitting the sidewalk as his leg gave out.

The cement had temporarily silenced the brave, blonde cop.

Later

Leon woke up to see himself in the hospital with a cast. Smelling the horrid stench of alchohol, and penicillen, Leon quietly picked himself up, and ripped out all of the injecting machines.

Grabbing the pair of crutches which were probably for him, he started to hobble.

Leon hobbled, and wobbled to the door, and looked out. Seeing no one he began to leave. Reaching the outside, he hailed a taxi, and got in. The pain in his leg made it almost to concentrate, and breathe at all.

Leon reached his apartment, threw money at the driver, and was off like a penguin.

Present

Leon looked up, and wondered why he hadn't heard the phone ring by now. Jill would have called to make sure he would get to work. Squinting, he noticed that the light on the answering machine was blank as well.

Feeling a little down about the thought that no one had tried to contact him, asking about his wellbeing was a bit depressing. Standing, he hobbled to the phone, intent on calling the Pet Shop to ask about Chris.

Picking up the phone, and bringing it to his ear, he was surprised to find no dial tone, and was even more surprised to try and flick on the lights, and them to not work.

Leon started to panic, and began to try all the electricity. The T.V. was out, (Makes sense, since it was off, and he obviously didn't do that.), the lights were dead, and the only electronics that worked were the battery powered ones.

Leon flopped down onto his cold bed, and sighed. It seemed the electric bill hadn't got paid this month, so no electricity for Orcot. Then looking up, he realized something. He hadn't gotten any bills for that month for any thing. He had totally forgot.

Sitting up again, he hobbled again towards the kitchen were he always automatically put down his mail. Seeing an official looking letter, he ripped it open to read.

"Dear Mr. Leon Orcot,

We are sorry to inform you, but the apartment complex in which you live in, while be evacated, and then leveled. We give you three weeks to find a living quarter, and we sorely ask you not to ask us differently.

The complex was bought by a large company which will be using this complex as a new office building. Thankyou for your cooperation, and have a nice day.

Sincerely,

Complex Hosts"

'That's a load of bull crap! Three weeks?!' Leon stormed inside his head, rereading the words again.

Leon almost slumped to see all the bills underneath them. Electricity, water, heating, gas, and insurance for his room, and car. His health insurance had sent him another warning as well.

Leon's mind started to shut down. How was he going to pay for the hospital? How was he going to pay for food? Clothing? ....Chris? If he became homeless....Chris would have to go to a foster family...

He couldn't let that happen.

Leon started to think frantically. 'How can I earn so much money is so short of a time!? I need to find a place to live to! Maybe I could sell all that stuff! Yeah! That's it!'

Leon started to try, and get up to gather up all the crappy porno he had, and began to stuff it on his couch, and trying to pick up. Leon sat on the couch to take a break when he saw the apartment looking empty.

'I really don't have many hobbies do I....' he thought sadly, his head dropping.

He didn't notice it when the door blew open, and an incensed shadow made it's way to him. The scent surround the golden cop, and lifted him up slowly.

The cool scent soothed him to sleep, and to rock in the pleasure of rest. The incense swirled almost happily, and began to disappitate, taking Leon with it.

As Leon started to turn, quite invisible, and untouchable, a cold draft blew through the window, and scattered the rest of Leon's belongings.

The chilled draft quickly dissapted as well, and blew out.


	3. Chapter Three

1Leon woke with a start, and looked around worriedly. He saw red silk, and golden threads surrounding him in the most intricate patterns. He looked up, and saw a sheet of fine lace above him which was a deep, rich black.

Leon's brows crinkled as he thought of how he got here. He couldn't remember a thing about where he was, or how he got there. Sitting up quickly, he cringed as he felt his leg send shivers of pain up his spine, bursting like fireworks in his head.

Quickly latching his hands to his head, he let out a moan of pain, "oooowwwww..." he muttered as he looked up, and squinted.

Noticing, that this was definitely NOT his room, he tried to stand, and take note of what was going on, and why he was there. He heard a rustle next to his bed, and looked over. Seeing nothing, he tilted his head, and muttered about pain killers, and hallucinations.

Then he stopped.

He didn't have pain killers.

Looking around, he could DEFINITELY hear some one breathing. Looking over the side of his bed again, he was greeted with two bright blue eyes.

"GAAAAAH!" He screeched, and jerked backwards in surprise.

"Hehehehe! Leon-sama is so funny" A little girl squealed, and sprung herself onto the covers of the bed that Leon was occupying at the moment.

"Uh....." Leon stared, and found himself looking at a bright blue eyed little girl with pretty blonde curls. She was wearing a frilly light blue, and purple dress with cute little white boots to match the outfit. She looked like she just stepped out of "Stepford Children" academy.

"Who...who are you?" Leon asked, looking slightly angry, and more than a little confused.

"I'm Stokalacheakaponsaytorna! But you can call me Pon-chan!" she giggled happily, and sat next to the injured cop.

"Uh..okay Pon-chan." Leon said, not wanting to argue with a name that long.

"Leon-sama?" she asked, her eyes shining, in curiosity, and wonder.

"Yes Pon-chan?" Leon answered, starting to sweat from the intense stare.

"What are you doing here?" she asked politely.

Leon face dropped, and mumbled into the pillow he was currently stuck to.

"That was what I was TRYING to figure out before you came in, and gave me a heart attack..." he muttered scathingly.

"Oh.....well! I could ask Count D!" She said happily, and bounced with excitement.

"You....you know Count D?" he asked incredeously.

"Well Duh! This is his pet shop you know?" She replied sarcastically.

"Wha-wha-WHAT?!" He roared, trying to stand again.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no! Leon-sama must NOT get up! I will fetch Count D! Yes I will!" With that, the little girl raced off, and disappeared through the large oriental doors that had closed the room from the outside world.

"Oh....okay.." Leon said dumbly, to the racing girl's retreat.

Leon watched as the doors slammed shut, and his head echoed the pain of the sound. He swooned, and fell back limply on his pillows, and closed his eyes. He tried to breathe in an even manner so as to control the pain.

Leon was just about to open his eyes again when he felt a hand on his head. Freezing, he kept breathing evenly in, and out, when he felt the hand brush through his hair in the most familiar way. Leon kept himself from leaning into that hand, but just about jumped, when he felt the hand tug the band that held his hair a ponytail out of it's confines.

He felt the hand, now hands stroke through his hair, and gently tugging out knots. He felt them scratch at his scalp, and he relaxed even further when the head massage continued. He felt the hands then move to the front of his face, where he could feel them even more so.

They were so soft, warm, and with out a single callous. He felt the long, woman like nails scratch gently at his temples, in an almost teasing manner. He could feel the hands gently grip his face, and rub their thumbs on his cheeks in a most unique, and intimate way. He felt he could just melt at whoever held his face, and admired it as they now did.

Feeling a great swell of love, he felt his cheeks pull up in the slightest manner, giving him a smile that no one had seen in many, many years. This rock hard detective was being reduced to dust as quickly as any one had ever seen. Leon's shell was breaking off, but sleepiness suddenly took the detective as quickly as a wind storm.

Falling asleep, he vaguely recalled a pair of lips being pressed to his forehead in a gentle manner where he smiled again, and rested in a peaceful sleep that had eluded him for many years.

Count D slowly closed the doors with a grin, that was not his usual game face grin, but one that spoke of happiness, and peace. A rare occurrence for the young Chinese man.

As Count D serenely walked down the hallways of his beloved pet shop, he wondered if Leon knew that he knew that he was awake during the most intimate moment he had, had in a long while.

Count D kept walking, and found Chris running from a room, holding his head in his head, silently laughing with joy.

Come ON! Let's go Pon-chan! We don't want to be late! T-chan is making lunch, and his in one of his cooking moods again! Come on! Come on! the young Leon look-a-like said with glee.

"Now now Chris, remember not to tease poor T-chan. He's been so upset these last couple hours, cooking is his only let down..." The Count gently pointed out.

Yes Count D, I'll be good! the young boy promised, and ran off with the girl/tanuki.

Laughing quietly, the Count kept his level pace, and soon the pair were out of site. As the count kept his walk, he noticed that Q-chan was following him, but making no noise.

"Q-chan? What is the matter dear friend?" he asked wondering.

"...squee-queee.." the fuzzy thing replied landing on the Count's shoulder, and nuzzled his rabbit face into the raven like hair.

"I know he's here, and I'm the one who brought him." the Count replied evenly.

"QEEEEEEE! QUEEEEE!" the little babbit squealed loudly, in the Count's ear.

"Please do not shut so Q-chan, it is most unbecoming. I shall do as I like, and when I like." the Count said coldly, and all emotion left his white face.

"Qeeee..." Q-chan sighed, and rested against the Count's neck.

"I'm glad you see it my way." the Count replied, and sat down in one of the chairs of the room he just entered.

Leon sat staring at the ceiling, knowing for sure that he was rotting with boredom. He had tried to get up, but it seemed that his leg had different plans, and so did his stupid mind. He knew he should stay there, and he knew that he was supposed to get better.

The problem was....he didn't want to.

He just wanted to lay there, have some one take care of him for the rest of his life, and not have to deal with anything. He was trying to help the human race, and nooooo...some one had to go and shoot him. He was protector of them for god's sake!

He did deserve a little attention at least.

"Bored...bored...bored...bored...bo-" he started repeating quietly to himself.

"Hello my dear detective." a voice laced with amusement called out.

"GAH! Jesus H. Christ! You scared the living shit outa me!" the blonde cop called irately.

"Living shit?" Count D asked, the cuss word falling oddly from his lips.

"Uh...don't try and cuss D....it's to weird..." Leon said, cringing at the odd sound from D's lips.

"Very well then, it is a rather disgusting habit." D said, smirking his amuzment.

Leon scowled, and looked away, crossing his arms tightly.

"So My Dear Detective...How did you ever do this to your leg?" the count asked, sitting next to Leon on the bed, gesturing at the injured leg.

"I got shot." Leon said shortly, and looked up still pouting.

"You...You go shot...?!" D asked widely. His face showing fear, and worry.

"Uh...yeah...? Why?" Leon asked, raising an eye brow at the expression that D was giving him.

"You...you could have gotten killed my dear Leon!" the Count said, worried, and leaned closer to peer into the ungaurded gaze of the blonde cop.

"Well...I guess so...but it's what I do for a job D, I protect the people..." Leon said, trying to back away from the closing in Count.

"But....is it really worth your life? You could DIE!" D said, emphasizing the last word.

"I....know..." Leon said slowly, wondering what was up the Count's ass.

"What the hell is up your ass any way with my life Count?" Leon asked, reverting to the formal way to address the young chinese.

D's eyes went wide, and he looked down meekly.

"I was just worried about you...that's all." he said, running a nailed hand through his hair, and looking up almost tearily.

"Don't cry now D! I'm no one, to any one...why would care if I died?" Leon asked carelessly.

"Chris would be thrown into a depression so deep, only amnesia could fix. And...I thought we were friends...I would be very distressed my Dear Detective..." D said, looking straight into the golden skinned cop's eyes.

"Well...Chris would just have to forget a stupid pissant like me, and....you've got so much class, you don't need porn addict friends like me. I can see you with the pope..." Leon said, turning away to hide the slight blush.

D smiled softly, and stood up gracefully as always.

"Well...It seems you are partly right in some cases, but mostly wrong about that. Leon, you are a very dear friend to me, more than you can possibly imagine." D said, smiling a true smile, and turned to leave.

"D?" Leon asked shakily.

"Yes my dear detective?" D answered back smoothly.

"Why am I here? Why do you care what happens to me?" Leon asked, letting his shell come down for just a moment.

"Oh my dear lion....you are more precious than life it's self. For your life, you would sacrifice yourself to save the ungrateful." D whispered to himself, and just smiled at the Detective.

"Sleep well my Dear Detective. We shall talk of that another time." D smiled gracefully, and left the room in a shadow of incensed air.

Leon slowly shut his eyes, and fell into the land of dreams.

Filled with glass...steel....fur...and magic.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Chapter Four

Hilo! Haven't seen me in a long time have ya? I plan to start updating, since my internet is broken at the moment, and all I can do is write! And boy, I'm so behind! Thanks for waiting so patiently for me! I LOVE YOU! I hope you all are doing well! Heee! Also, I'm holding a contest for the best story from PsoH. If you have a story that you would like to be in it, or you are going to write one, please review me your email, name, and such. I'll get the story after discussing it with you! If you would like to know more rules, please contact me! Whooplah! I'll see yall later! Bai bai now!

The Lion and the Raven

Chapter 4

The Count gently closed the door to Leon's new room, and he sighed great fully. The detective would have a lot of questions that he couldn't answer at this very moment, but he was very ready to go through, and talk to the blonde man. The count walked down the hallways to the front of his shop, and he sat as soon as he heard the bell ring throughout the shop.

D stood again with a soft sigh, and pulled on a mask of happiness. He gently opened the door, and called out his usual greeting, "Hello, this is a place of love, happiness, and dreams. How may I serve you, or help you?"

"Ah...hi..." a younger teen girl called out, and waved with a grin set firmly on her face.

"Good afternoon my lady. Won't you please come in, and have some tea?" the Count asked, giving a small smile in return.

"Thank you so much Mister D sir..." She replied, and stepped in.

"Ah, please call me Count D, or just D." he said, leading her to a couch, and rolling over the tea cart.

D set down the tea kettle made of fine China, and he poured two cups. One for the younger woman, and one for himself. This tea happened to be from the southern parts of India, and was called, 'Brush Fire' tea. It's taste was supposed to bring memories of bittersweet sorrows.

D enjoyed the taste, and scent of it but also enjoyed the many things that were in it. Before he got to lost in his own thoughts, he set down his cup, and looked to the brown haired girl. She had white, and copper red streaks throughout her hair, and her hazel eyes sparkled happily.

She was wearing a pair of faded denim flare jeans with some sewn on patches. She was also wearing a nice blouse that looked faintly vintage from the 80's. She reached out a hand, and introduced herself to the count, and smiled happily,

"My name is Ra. Ra Hunter and I just came by to browse your shop. I was told by some friends that you sell all kinds of pets here. I love animals, and was just wondering what it was like...a pet shop in Chinatown I mean..." she flushed lightly at her word blunder.

"Not a problem my child, please, look around. I'm very happy to meet you Ra." the Count responded and watched as she nodded happily, and stood to walk around, and browse.

The Count turned back to his own thoughts, and wondered what Leon was dreaming about. He settled back, and closed his eyes. He sent his mind wondering through space to connect with Leon's, and he settled firmly into the other mans conscience and flowed through the mindless colors, and thoughts until he reached Leon's dreams.

The Count settled down to watch what was going on, and was startled greatly when he found a rainforest like jungle mingling with a Sahara like desert. He gently prodded the mind to make sure it was Leon's, and was greeted by the soft gesture that belonged to the blonde man. As he watched the surroundings he heard a rustle in the undergrowth and looked over to see Leon.

The Count's eyes widened as he took in the state of what Leon was in, and he almost cried. The man had his hair out of that blasted ponytail, and it maned his face like a lion. His blue eyes glittered like an animal of prey, and his clothing was made of tattered skins.

He looked like a hunter god, and he was gorgeous. He sniffed the area that was near the Count, and shied away. He grunted in an agitated way, and pawed the ground with his roughened fingers. The bones of his hands were slightly larger, and ended in almost claw like nails. He sat on his haunches, and watched the Count through confused eyes.

Leon tilted his head in a confused manner, and D chuckled at the cute picture. Leon straightened his head, and shook his mane of hair. He bellowed out a roar that shook the ground underneath the startled Count, and looked back to the Chinese man.

D watched Leon intensely as the man turned beast crept up to him, and lay a paw or hand in his lap. He watched as Leon came up off his hind quarters, and licked the porcelain cheek in front of him. D blushed softly, and put a hand to were the rough tongue had been seconds ago, and watched the lion like Leon.

True to his name, Leon was acting very much like a lion who had found a potential mate. Leon gently tugged on D's cloak, and started to tug him to the edge of the rainforest. The Sahara was a burning desert but seemed warm and friendly to the Kami. Leon gently led the Count to his den, and drew the Chinese god into it's depths. He offered a slice of raw meat to the god who turned it away politely. As he sat, and gnawed at the bone, he observed the black haired man with the intensity of a cat.

D watched the prey like Leon, and grinned in an ironic way. 'Who thought that the man of iron dreamed of forests, and hunting.' he smiled grimly. The man probably resembled a lion most of all out of the animal kingdom. The mane of golden hair, the eyes that were the king off all he saw, the strength used to protect others, and even the want for a mate so badly, he took in multiples to satisfy his immediate need.

D gently released Leon's mind as he came back to conscience in the front of his shop, and opened his eyes to the sight of Ra giggling like a girl half her age with multitudes of birds on her head, arms, and back. She looked like a feathered creature herself, and laughed out loud when a bird flicked it's tail feathers in her ear tickling her.

She nuzzled the beak of a bird in front of her, and started to walk around the shop with the birds still clinging to her happily. The tweeted their songs happily from there perch on the girl as she made her way around the shop. Ra examined a group of kittens as the romped with each other, and she giggled in delight.

It was hard to find such pure humans in this day and age that enjoyed the simplicity of the company of animals. D sent his best wishes to her in thought form, and more animals made their way to here to greet the human. Some of the purest humans were alphas like Leon, some were pups like Chris, and some were just accepted as a whole like Ra. She exuded purity, patience, and happiness but D frowned slightly.

What he found disturbing was that she seemed to be no more than an empty shell. She was nothing but happiness, or so he could feel. She was either very good at hiding her emotions, or she was not a human at all. All humans had faults, and the mystic animals would not all just gather around her like she was the goddess of them all. Something was wrong.

D stood gently, and made his way to her side, and rested a hand on her shoulder. He let her turn around, and show of the birds that had made their way to here, and the puppies that rolled around her ankles.

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself my young one, but something does not seem right. Why are you so happy?" He asked, already suspecting an answer.

"Oh! I just love birds! I wish I could be one, even if my parents say it's impossible to try and be a bird. They never let me do what I want..." She chattered on to the temporarily deaf Count.

Just as he thought. This girl was a sickly sweet human with no badness in her. She was just so pure...she was unbearable. She chattered away with out a second thought, and D rolled his eyes. These types of humans were so annoying. He wold be polite for her sake, but it was so annoying to have to entertain a human with fluff as a brain.

D lead her back to the couch, and poured her some more tea as he made affirming noises every now, and then to make it seem as if he was listening. As he was ready to doze off in the middle of their 'conversation' Chris came rolling in laughing in his own special way.

/D! D! Guess what Pon-chan and I did today? We made finger paints! the telekinetic boy exclaimed happily while showing of his artwork. Most of the paint had gathered onto his shirt showing hand prints, and paw prints of the suspected Tanuki.

"Very nice Chris! I was just about to close up for the day!" D said happily for the interruption.

"Oh...well, I guess I'll come back another time." Ra said happily, and started to walk for the door.

The birds flew from her, and the animals retreated from her as she excited the shop, and the Count slumped as soon as she left.

'Now I know why Grandfather prefers to be on business trips. Some humans are just so unbearable.' he thought to himself as he stood to tend to Chris, and what he would be doing for the night.

The Count began to clean up around the shop, when he stopped, and pondered his recent thoughts.

'No...I do not hate all humans. Yes, most are unbearable, but Leon. Leon is anything but that. Chris is also a joy to have around, and to talk with. He is loyal, like a young dog, and Leon is fierce, and protective true to his name. A lion.'

Count D settled his tea cart away, to be brought out when another human comes around. He settled himself into the chase that was in his shop, and he inhaled deeply the scent of incense, and animals. He always loved being in his shop, but he wanted to travel, and visit the others.

He heard the calls of the Alaskan Timber Wolves, and the Parrots of the rainforest. He could sense the want from the elephants in Africa, and the caged hunger that was a Panda in China. His home country. He thought with a quickening heart how wonderful it would be to go back to China, if only for a little while.

The Count closed his multicolored eyes, and sighed sadly. His kind was so lonely. They never got to know others as friends, or family. Always alone, and always wanting more. He was a selfish species, but the humans had caused that.

Yes.

The humans.

They cause so much pain, and hatred. D looked up with a glimmer of rage in his soul, and scowled. Then again, it wasn't all humans. Leon did nothing to the animals. He was almost like one. Chris was and innocent, sweet little boy, and he did nothing to the Kami race. In fact, he was almost like those village children of so long ago that adored his kind, and were used as story tellers.

Chris was so sweet, and strong. He would be a brave, handsome man when he got older. Leon. Now, he already was a handsome, strong man. Not so sweet, but definitely delicious.

Leon had an aura around him that commanded, and strove for power. His power is always used for a greater purpose, wether it be protecting, hunting, or living in general. D stroked back his black locks of hair, and grinned. Leon was like a lion in every sort of way.

He was the leader of his pack, and of the rest of the animals, but he never hurt any of them. He is loyal with out a fault, and pleasurable to look upon. Leon is always prowling, but breaks down by himself, and only lets the few trusted see past his mane of stubbornness, and hate.

Like a cub shoved off a cliff to fend for itself, he climbed out, and took to his own when his mother died. He was brave, and looking out for the young cub that did not make it back up by himself. Leon was the perfect example of a perfect, and beautiful human. Unfortunately, he is not looked up to like that. Others just see his attitude, and his bad habits.

Count D smirked, and stood. He should go wake the sleeping lion, and see how he is feeling. The lion should not have gotten hurt, and whoever hurt his lion would die, a slow, and painful death.

D planned to track whoever hurt his protected, and bring him back for the shop to deal with. He might just kill the disgusting human himself if he felt needed though. It was despicable how human's could kill each other, kill themselves, hurt themselves, or hurt others. It was so odd, and strange to the Kami who understood, and loved animals.

It seemed that humans were the most basic of animals, and there instincts so pushed away, that they are nothing but soulless creatures. They needed to come back to Mother Nature.

How can people do such horrible things?

The Count patted down the hallways thinking about what has been going on, and how he can help it stop if it was bad. Chris was being put to sleep, and Leon seemed to be waking if his subconscious was telling him the truth. He would have to wait, and see.


	5. Chapter Five

Count D hovered before the door to Leon's new room, and he breathed out a sigh of gratitude. The Lion in his care was indeed waking, and it was a very interesting time for him. The poor man had been injured, and was fighting through the different diseases that could plague his body.

The ebony Chinese haired man opened the door with a soft creak, and pattered over to the restless man in the large oriental bed.

"Leon? Leon are you waking?" the count asked softly so as to not disturb the blonde to greatly.

"Wha..? oh...yeah..." Leon said sleepily, and yawned like a great cat.

"I have some important questions for you Leon-san.." The count said softly, and took a seat next to the injured lion delicately.

"What is it?" Leon said gruffly, and rubbed his eyes from the sand that had invaded them while he slept.

"I would like to know who shot you.." the count said, controlling his rage with a mask of calm.

"I dunno who shot me.." Leon said grumpily, and laid his head back onto his pillow.

"Please Leon-san...Can you try and think who would want to do this to you?" Count D asked, still raging inside, but keeping it to himself.

"I can think of plenty of people who would want to kill me D, I just didn't think anyone in Chinatown would want to.." He said, slightly hurt that the part of the city he had spent so much time in, really did appreciate him all that much.

The Count frowned slightly at the sentence said by the detective, and stood slowly. With a graceful, and small bow, he bid his pardon from Leon, and swept from the room.

Walking down the hallway again from were he came from, D began to call to an animal in his precious shop, and counted the doors to find the animal. D counted to 14 and stopped in front of an ordinary looking door.

Pushing it in, D made his way across the room, and lit the incense residing in it in a prayer for the animal residing in it. He lit a small lamp to see the animal, and turned to talk to the beast. What he could see was a woman of about twenty-two, and brown hair to her middle back. Natural streaks of bronze, white, and red streaked through her hair, and her fingers where adorned with black nails that looked to be more talons than anything else.

D also say her in an outfit the fit more a Native American than a lady of the modern era, but then again, what animal in his shop wore normal clothing? He didn't even were what was considered normal for an American.

"Dear Essere...I must ask a favor of you." The count started softly, bowing to the woman in front of him.

"What do you require of me Count? I am in your service for the protection you have given me, and my friends..." She said bored almost, and twirling a curl of her hair.

"I must ask you to hunt someone down for me..." D said with a burning rage in his eye, but his face still a mask of calm.

Essere's eyes lit from within, and their hazel appearance shimmered to that of almost golden. Her pointed chin lifted from her chest, and she looked to the count with interest.

"Who, and what would you like me to hunt down?" she asked careful not to seem to eager. She had not been allowed to go outside, and play for the longest of times, and she was eager to feel her blood rush at that of a chase.

"I wish of you, to hunt down a female, or male that has hurt one of mine." He said, his eyes never straying from the other.

"I was not aware that your Grandfather has been injured..." She said with a confused look adorning her face.

"It is not my Grandfather. It is the golden human I take care of." D said softly, not allowing humor near him.

Essere understood the importance this was to D, and stood slowly stretching her arms, and legs with small cricks, and cracks.

"I understand. I shall need a sample of blood to track such a human and I will go find your wanted person." She said with a smile of excitement.

"Thank you dear Essere. I know that I can count on you. For you are, after all, a bird of prey, are you not?" the Count said, and smile adorning his face as a flash of her animal form flitted through his mind.

Her animal form consisted of that of a large golden eagle with red tail hawk tendencies. The golden tail feathers shown a sheen of red, and her head was a bronze red like that of a the hawk part. Essere was a hunting bird for her native American family, but when they were put into camps, and forced from their homes, she was almost killed for food.

The Americans had wanted to eat her for she served as food only, and not a great spirit that was a great god like creature for her Native American family. Essere was at first horrified, and then resigned to her fate for following her family, and was almost killed in that moment.

The Count had saved her life by offering tea that had put them to sleep, and she had been life debated to the man ever since. He had come from China at hearing the calls of the Native American's who revered the Kami as the greatest of all beings, and the starter of life. They had called him to them to save her, and she was grateful. He had saved her life, but could do nothing for her family, but she made sure that they were safe and happy even if they were not moved from their forced homes.

She smiled at the opportunity to repay her debt to the Kami, and followed the other out of the room so that she may begin her search for the person that had dared to hurt one of the people that were watched over by a Kami. That in itself spelled suicide for any mortal being.

Essere clicked softly behind the Count that was leading her to Leon's room, and she ruffled the feathers that were on her back softly. She gently brushed a peice of dust from the Count's robs, and sent an aura of calming towards the boiling emotions of the Count.

He nodded softly, and opened the ornate door for her. She stepped inside, and knew that this man would not be able to see her human form, so she took perch on the Count's shoulder for the moment. Her bird form cocked her head at the direction of the American man, and she took in the blonde hair, the coppery scent of blood, and the tanned skin of a worker.

She gently tugged the Count closer to the bed so she may have a better look, and he walked her over to him. The Count had chosen a wonderful man to mate with. Essere smiled happily, and looked down into the strong chinned face of the man that had been injured, and memorized the pain ridden lines in his face. She gently stroked a feather down his cheek to get the texture of his face, and squawked lowly.

Essere sent a wave of calming through the sleeping man, and gently tugged the Count's robes to let him know that she was done with her examination. The Count stared longingly down into the human's face, and she smiled sadly. It was a beautiful thing that the Count could love, even if he had no idea what came with that love.

Returning to the outside of the human's room, she gently embraced the Count as she told him that she would be back with the stupid human that had dare hurt the human named 'Leon'. Essere smiled to herself, liking the golden human a lot more than she would a normal American because of his way to worm himself into the Count's heart.

Essere gently walked down the many hallways, fluttering her way out of the shop, and lifting to the air in the warm breeze that was above the city. The heat emanating from the cement, and the tar from the roads made a perfect lift like an elevator to the sky. The human that had hurt Leon would have a certain signature about him that would show he was the one to have done such a stupid thing.

The people of this China town were very aware of the godly being in their mist, and this fellow must have known that Leon was in Count D's care. That or he was a complete idiot, and thought that he could take on a Kami of such power, and strength as well as grace. All the people of this small town adored the Count, and were happy to serve him in any way, shape, or form.

Essere watched with her eyes that scanned over the market below, and began to search out the signal of the soul that dare hurt the Kami's chosen mate. Essere smiled in bloodlust at the fool who could, and would try such a thing that spelled out his, or her doom.

The Count wondered from room to room searching out a companion when he reached Leon's door again. Sighing in agitation, D entered the ornate door for the third time in a short period. D took the time that he had while his blonde lion was sleeping to study him.

D watched as Leon breathed in small breaths that puffed across his chest, and ruffled the thinnest of sheets softly. D grinned as Leon lifted a hand, and swatted a piece of dust that had settled at his nose, and was tickling him. D sat at the edge of Leon's bed, and stroked a hand over the soft hair of Leon's forehead, and sighed.

Leon surprised the Kami by leaning into the touch, and nuzzling the hand gently. D smiled widely, and felt his non-human heart flutter. Leon gave a very small smile, and almost purred in delight when D started to scratch behind his ear lightly.

D leaned closer, and thought happily how this golden human was like a large pet. A very large, warm, and dangerous pet. He was not dangerous physically, but very much so to his head, and heart. D smiled a little smaller this time, and leaned even closer to the golden human.

He watched as Leon breathed, and admired the cords, and tendons in Leon's neck. His entire body was a multitude of workings, and all fit together magically to make a human being. D was entranced, and kissed the rose pink lips gently.

The Kami was entranced by the humanity that Leon exuded, and how he threw it away to help others. He drew D to him like a moth to the proverbial flame. Only this time, Leon really was a flame. He was a flame of desire, and D the moth of greatness flies to it, knowing it might as well be his doom.

D gently pulled back only to kiss the forehead of the beautiful human in front of him. He caught one of Leon's hands in his own, and squeezed it gently. D wispered softly into the ear next to his own mouth, and smiled into his wisperings.

"Come to me my Lion. Be mine, and mine only. I desire you, and I shall have you..." he chanted over, and over into Leon's ear, trying to convince himself as well as the one he was speaking to of the things that were possiabley apparant to him already.

D stood slowly and smiled in an enchanting way as he stroked a peice of the blonde hair away from the eyes of the lion in front of him. D lifted one of the sun kissed hands of the blonde in front of him, and gave it a small kiss. D watched as Leon's eyes began to flutter open as he began to wake for the umpteenth time that day.

"Ah, Leon-san. You are awake. Would you like to join me for a cup of tea?" the Count asked polietly, eyes glimmering with an excitment that made no sense to that of the American Detective before him.

"Uh...D?" Leon said with a raspy voice from sleeping for so long.

"Yes, it is I..." D answered calmly, not showing off his want to jump, and squeal in delight.

"Ooh...my head hurts..." Leon said with an angry sigh.

"Would you like to have some tea to soothe your headache?" D asked gently, moving slowly to move Leon's head up so that he could rest easier.

"...will it help?" Leon asked suspicslly.

"Yes, it will help." D answered tempted to kiss Leon's forehead again at the adorable attitude that the lion was just exuding.

"...alright then. But not poison 'r nothin'..." Leon said sleepily, and stood slowly.

Leon stretched out some of the kinks in his back, and rolled his shoulders to crack some joints. Leon then scratched his head while he gestured for D to lead the way before him. D smiled, and began to show Leon to the front of the shop were most of the tea supplies already lay from so many uses in that area.

D walked about two steps in front of the tired lion, but made sure to be in sight so that if Leon were to stumble, D could be there to help him up. Leon was still limping heavily, but was doing much better do to D's power, and the natural herbs that were helping him.

Leon rubbed his eyes, and yawned loudly, and D hid a laugh behind a well manicured hand. D crossed his hands in front of his ornate Chinese outfit, and looked demurly to the ground. Leon looked to D sleepily, and spoke softly.

"Thanks for taking care o' me D.." he said, trailing off, and stumbling slightly towards D.

D caught Leon's shoulder, and straitened him, and leaned in close to whisper something in Leon's ear.

"You are quiet welcome.." D said, and kissed the tip of Leon's ear gently.

Leon blushed, and sputtered while looking faintly disturbed. D laughed, and tugged on Leon's shirt to follow him to the front area as he laughed.

A/N:

Hello peeps! I suck at updating! Surely you've noticed that! So...BAIBAI! I lurved you all so much! Does any one want to draw any scenes from this chappie for me? Some would be so cute:dies of happieness: Oh, my spell check is broken, so please forgive the mispellings! I LURVED YOU ALL:glomps, and throws you all cookies:


End file.
